[unreadable] Purpose: This program trains individuals with doctoral degrees in either biological or medical sciences for successful academic careers in research and teaching. We use a multidisciplinary team approach to both mentoring and research training, emphasizing the integration of studies at the molecular, cellular, tissue/organ, and physiological (in vivo) levels. Resources: The senior faculty comprises a mix of PhD and MD preceptors that have distinguished academic records and are well funded by grants from NIH and other organizations. Training occurs primarily in the Cardiovascular Pulmonary Research Laboratory, Developmental Lung Biology Laboratory, Center for Genetic Lung Disease, and Women's Health Research Center at UCDHSC. Adjunctive facilities are also available in various basic science and clinical departments at UCDHSC, the VA Medical Center, the National Jewish Center for Immunology and Respiratory Medicine, the University of Colorado at Boulder, and Children's Hospital. These facilities provide trainees with access to a myriad of physiological, cellular, biochemical, molecular, bioinfomatics/biostatistical expertise, techniques, and equipment. Program: The PhD, MD, and DVM trainees are selected from a pool of applicants comprising graduates of basic science departments from around the country and clinical fellows of the UCDHSC's Divisions of Pulmonary Sciences/Critical Care Medicine, Pediatric Critical Care Medicine, and Cardiology. Selection is based on the candidate's academic credentials, prior research experience, and evidence of enthusiasm and aptitude for a career in biomedical research. In addition to training in laboratory analytical techniques, our trainees receive extensive instruction and experience in study rationale and design, statistical analysis of data, and both oral and written communication. The length of training is three years, and the trainees are strongly encouraged to apply for individual fellowships and start-up grants within the second year of their fellowship. The program director, with the advice and consent of the senior program faculty is responsible for the administration and coordination of the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]